projectcrusadefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Lucario
__TOC__ General Lucario (Japanese: ルカリオ, Rukario) is a fictional creature in the Pokémon media franchise, appearing as the main representative of the fourth generation of the Pokémon series in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Changes from Brawl to Crusade Attributes Lucario is ranked 14th in the tier list for 0.6. Lucario has good attack speed and can rack up damage decently. Lucario has a good chain grab and a counter move and has a very good air game due to his aerials and jumps. However, when at low damage, Lucario has a very hard time killing and his recovery can easily be gimped. Lucario in general is well balanced in both power and speed. However, due to its "high risk, high return" property, it is very difficult to pull off a good KO. Lucario is too reliant on directional influence and kills near the blast lines. This is because most of Lucario's Aura based attacks will do low knockback and damage when Lucario has taken low percent damage, and the higher its percentage is, the more powerful its Aura based attacks will be. Also, it has no attack with the ability to meteor smash opponents. However, all of its aerials are quick and have decent damage, knockback, favorable hitboxes, and reach. Lucario is very useful when it comes to stringing together attacks in order to rack up damage. In fact, most of Lucario's offensive power involves juggling and follow-up attacks. In terms of defensive power, Lucario is a floaty middleweight. This makes it easier to KO vertically but difficult to chain throw. Lucario has the 11th best maximum horizontal endurance and the 16th best maximum vertical endurance which still makes it difficult to KO. Since the majority of Lucario's attacks use Aura, it fights with disjointed hitboxes that have long durations. This means Lucario is good at spacing and fighting defensively. Lucario's attacks that use Aura grow in power in proportion to the amount of damage he has taken and at stock advantage/disadvantage. One of the most popular string of attacks is the use of his neutral attack combo or dash attack and then following up with an up tilt, which has good juggling capacities and can be spammed easily. Lucario's counter-attack, Double Team is the strongest counter-attack in the game. It can also protect Lucario from all attacks, including grabs and Final Smashes due to it having true invincibility frames instead of just counter frames unlike other counters. Two of its aerials, the forward aerial and up aerial, can combine with other attacks and juggle themselves respectively (in addition, the forward aerial can used as a pseudo-Wall of Pain technique). Its trademark ability, the Aura Sphere, is a very powerful projectile with strong knockback and damage when fully charged, but is harder to KO with unless Lucario is at higher percentages; it can also damage opponents while it is charging, but the opponents have to be very close to Lucario to do this. It also has a small Wavebounce when used in the air. Lucario's side special, Force Palm has a good Wavebounce and can serve as an excellent chain grab against heavy/fast fallers at low percentages. Lucario is a character that, rather simply, relies on building and maintaining momentum throughout the match until it can safely KO the opponent. It has all the right tools and tricks for the job, but falling behind can prove problematic for a Lucario player. This can also be helpful with the added power to his Aura-based moves to turn the tide of the match against its opponents. Lucario's Normal Moves Neutral attack ' *Lucario waves its hand forward, does a palm thrust, and then kicks high. Each hit has blue aura accompanying it and moves Lucario a fair bit forward. The first hit can combine with other attacks well, especially grabs. By using the first strike, Lucario can initiate a Force Palm grab, standard grab or tilt to start a combo. Initial damage: First hit does 2%, second hit is 1% and the third hit is 4%. Total damage is 7%. At it's maximum potential the total combo does 14% with moderate to high knockback. Has a start-up of 6 frames. '''Dash attack ' *Lucario slides one leg forward on the ground, hitting low. Aura is not involved in this attack. Does 10% damage at outset, with useful pop-up behind him should the move land towards its end. Like most dash attacks, very vulnerable to shieldgrabs. Sourspotted does 7%. Hitbox out on frame 7-18. '''Down tilt *Sweeps one leg out along the ground. Paws flare with aura when it does this. Hits in front and in back. Has a small amount of IASA frames. Does 5% standard, and 9% maximum. Hits on frame 9-15. Forward tilt *Puts its paws together in front of itself with two small blasts of blue aura. Quicker and shorter ranged than its Forward smash. Can be aimed up or down a bit. Small amount of IASA frames allow it to cancel into itself effectively. Does 9% if both blasts hit, with 18% maximum damage. Has a start-up of 12 frames and it ends on frame 19. Up tilt *Swings its leg in an arc over its head. Quick and can juggle. Hitting with only the Aura-powered foot gives the move a sweetspot for higher damage/knockback. Similar to Donkey Kong's up tilt. Does 4% damage normally, and doubles in damage at its maximum potential. Hitbox out on frame 5-15. It should be noted that this attack is a partial lock. Forward smash ' *Lucario places its paws together in front of itself and shoots a blast of blue aura energy, with great range and a good amount of active frames. Attack is strongest when only Aura blast connects. When sourspotted, damage is equal to a down smash. The move has IASA frames very quickly after active frames finish, making it unusually difficult to punish for such a strong move, though the start-up is still very punishable (frame 21-30). When Lucario is at high percentages it is one of the strongest side smashes in the game, otherwise below average knockback. Does 10% with little knockback, or 12% with a good amount of knockback when sweetspotted. Charged does 14% if sourspotted, 16% if sweetspotted. Does 24% at maximum if sweetspotted and uncharged and does 31% at maximum if sweetspotted and charged. Slow start-up time is significantly decreased if charge attack at beginning (minus 2 frames). This move has the fourth largest knockback of side smashes when at 182% only losing to Snake, Ike and King Dedede. '''Down smash ' *Lucario brings its paws down to either side of it in a downwards slapping motion. It has rather slow start-up (frame 17-23) and noticeable ending lag for a down smash, but it is the strongest down smash in the game when at full power, and has the fastest start-up among its smash attacks. Does 10% at outset and 14% if charged. Does 20% uncharged and 27% charged at max power. 'Up smash ' *Lucario holds its paw above its head, with a large burst of blue aura from it, and spins in place. Damages enemies in front and behind of Lucario, with the attack having an exceptional amount of active frames (lasting until nearly the end of the move). Its a great anti-air attack. Hitbox to the sides is greater when opponent is behind Lucario than in front of him. Does 8% at outset and 12% charged. Inflicts 18% uncharged and 25% fully charged when damage has capped. 'Neutral aerial ' *Lucario extends both of its hands with blue energy, and spins. It has long ending lag in the air, but minimal landing lag along with almost no start-up (6 frames). Deals 8% damage at its weakest and does 15% with strong horizontal knockback at its strongest. Great for setting up another attack after landing on the ground due to the minimal lag, but can only be done at low percentages. 'Forward aerial ' *Lucario kicks forward with a slight upwards tilt. The end has a small burst of blue aura energy, like most of Lucario's moves. It can also hit twice in one short hop and can always hit another time if an enemy is hit with the first one. This can combine with other attacks well. Initial damage is 4% with max Aura boost does 7% but becomes harder to combo with. Hitbox extends everywhere except above Lucario. Has a start-up of 7 frames. Lucario's fastest aerial. '''Up aerial *Lucario kicks similarly to its forward aerial, but higher, hitting in front of its head. The hitbox covers its entire body, but the sweetspot is the Aura burst near the foot. This aerial has the good defensive capabilities due to the hitbox covering its body. Does 7% at minimum power and it does 14% maxium. Hitbox out on frame 10-22. Down aerial ' *Lucario pauses in the air, thrusts its feet together downwards, and lets out a fairly large burst of aura energy. Fairly long duration, and has unique properties that make it an incredibly useful attack. When it starts the move, all of its momentum is immediately canceled. It can be used to perform a "pseudo-SHFFL": if used immediately after jumping, Lucario will cease to jump and immediately use the attack, making it one of the lowest possible attacking aerial moves. There is also no landing lag when doing this, as the entirety of the move is performed stationary in midair. Initial damage of first hit is 5%, 2nd hit is 6%. All together does 11% damage. Excellent knockback on 2nd hit. Often considered his best attack due having almost no start-up lag and is a great combo finisher. Does 22% with both hits at maximum strength. First hit on frame 4-7, second hit on frame 11-14.This move also makes it that Lucario can make the smallest jumps in the game '''Back aerial ' *Lucario slams one paw backwards, similar in appearance to Ganondorf's back aerial. Accompanied by standard little burst of blue aura. Significant start-up time (15 frames but the move only ends at frame 29) and landing lag, making it a poor choice near the ground, but a lasting hitbox makes it powerful for edge-guarding. It has great horizontal knockback along with a large hitbox with good horizontal reach. This move also is a good defense and approach option. A good strategy for defense is to get the hitbox inside the character model for Lucario to serve as a multi-opponent surprise attack option. This is performed by jumping backwards or moving backwards in the air. The range then makes it only good for close range combat only. Does 8% at minimum power and 16% at maximum power. (Note: Lucario sends an instant pulse of Aura into its opponent with little lag (if any). Very fast. Very low damage at low damages makes up for speed, being the only pummel in the game capable of doing no damage on a hit. 1% alternately, but gaining power as Aura increases, to a maximum of 3% each pummel. Only the first hit counts towards Stale-Move Negation.) '''Forward throw *Uses Aura to blast opponent forward. Good horizontal knockback at higher damages. Lucario's fastest throw. Does 14 at 170% where it caps. Can be an effective KO move at high percentages on the edge. Excellent to put room between Lucario and opponent to provide breathing space. When at max power, this is the strongest and most damaging forward throw in the game. Initial damage is 7% and does 14% maximum damage. Down throw *Slams opponent straight into the ground in front of Lucario. Aura is not used in this attack. Can set up an aerial combo at low to mid percentages quite effectively. It starts becoming less useful for set ups at higher percentages (around 80% and up), where the up throw starts becoming more effective. This move heavily depends on the opponent's DI, but leaves them in a vulnerable position regardless of where they are sent flying. This move can also set up an early kill by dragging the opponent offstage with a barrage forward aerials and then a down aerial near the edge for a KO. Does 10%. Back throw *Turns and slams the opponent behind itself. Aura is not used in this attack. Has strong horizontal knockback for a throw along with relatively fast speed, can KO on the edge at high percentages. Does 10%. Up throw *Uses aura to hit the opponent upwards with its paw. Initial damage is 4%. Extremely low knockback and damage increase (even with Aura) allows this to set up additional attacks at practically any realistic combat percent. Does 8% with increased knockback when capped. Can chain throw heavyweights and fast fallers at very low percentages. This throw is generally better than Lucario's down throw at later percentages. Lucario's Special Moves Keep in mind that all of his Special moves deal different amounts of damage and knockback depending on how much damage Lucario has. Category:殲擊機